ffzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Lanya Colim
"We Dragoons uphold the ideals of the Great Kain Mitre, it is our destiny to fulfill his legacy..." Lanya Colim is a Dragoon soldier in-training and the close friend of Aemi Monroe. Appearance .]] Lanya is a women who in terms of height mesures up to the same as Leon, her amazonian structure mirrors her background as a Dragoon. She wears a tough plating armour lined with fur to keep her warm, the armour contains shoulder plates, a breast plate that cuts off at the top of her stomach along with shin guards. She also wears a cloak emblazoned with the symbol of the Langaran Federation and coloured in it's national blue design. Lanya's hair is a bright red colour, during the first half of the game in chapters one to three, it is up in a ponytail but as she matures, she lets her hair down figuratively and literally. Her eyes are a deep green. Personality Lanya is a very loyal person and as the friend of Aemi chose to stick by her friend and act as an escort as they moved around the world fleeing from the Empire foregoing her teachings to become one of the Dragoon elite. However Lanya's morals are quite black and white with no room for any grey area. For her, there is friends and there are enemies, heroes and villains; it came from a part of her training as a Dragoon, which with the increase in military technology is become a more and more archaic form of combat of an old age, yet Lanya sticks with it because of her belief in the old traditions over supreme military might. Lanya's stoic personality is somewhat similar to that of Korvas but she is less of an enigma. She holds the old ways in such high esteem hoping to emulate the great Kain Mitre, the saviour of Langara and the first dragoon, following his code of honour by the letter. Story Chapter One: Awakening Lanya is mentioned a few times, before she is met, as a close friend of Aemi. Though a few years ahead of her in age, they became friends when Aemi moved to Langara when her father was elected King of the Federation. When the party meets her in the Dragon Caves, she glady offers her help to be escort and protector to Aemi around the Federation. It is with her guidance that the party is able to navigate from the Dragon Caves to Old Langara, Recosia, Mt. Kain and eventually all the way to Tella and travel to the Rokari Nation. Lanya has many of the skills of the traditional Final Fantasy Dragoon, such as the Jump technique. She can equip all the types of spear or lance as her main weapon along with a shield for defence. Her ultimate weapon is the Lance of Kain, which is an ancient spear forged by the legendary Dragoon Kain himself. Lanya has very average stats, her HP is not as high as Leon's or Korvas, nor is it as high as Silos but around the same level as Kale. Her MP is neither high nor low, it is higher than Leon and the other similar warrior class characters as she tends to use her Dragon Skills for a variety of attacks including the healing spell "White Wind". Lanya learns the following Dragon Skills and Limit Breaks depending on her job. ; DRAGON SKILLS ; Dragoon * Jump * White Wind * Dragon Thunder * Rapid Beating ; Dragon Warrior * Lancet * Tri-Elemental * Iron Will * Tidal Calling ; Dragon Knight * Dragon Breath * Charge * Wind Rush * High Jump ; Dragon Lancer * Quick Joust * Phalon Guard * Spear Swipe * High Jump ; Ulhan * Leadership Lunge * Hit & Run * Super Jump ; LIMIT BREAKS ; Dragoon * TBA ; Special Limit: '''Wyvern Call''' * Yirogiros * Hexadragon * Mystdragon * Deathgaze * Shinryu * Tiamat Gallery Image:Lanya_Sketch.jpg Image:Lanya_Sprite.PNG Image:Lanya2_Sprite.PNG Image:Lanya.png Category:Characters